The Line That Seperates Us (BEING REWRITTEN)
by Golden-Geared-Wings
Summary: (READ CHAPTER 4 FOR MORE INFO) She was tired of it all. Being abused by her twin, neglected by her parents,...and for being called "Samey" for god's sake! So who else does she turn to but our beloved Australian minx? But when Jasmine reveals some emotionally distressing news, how far will Sammy go to stay close to her? Rated M for language and Sexual themes.
1. Prologue: Escaping Judgement

**This story deals a lot with Sammy creating and finding her own independency, as well as dealing with arising feelings for Jasmine.**

**Set sometime after Sammy and Amy's elimination, and it's pretty much AU from there. In this story, the girls are nineteen. The story will have some heavy swearing along with sexual references including some lesbian sexual activities, and club related stuffs. Not your cup of tea? Then don't read and don't comment. Simple as that. **

**Also, you may find some differences in terms of living arrangements for Sammy, Amy, and Jasmine. Because I have no idea where they actually lived in the show XD **

**This will be starting off when Sammy and Amy get home. **

**Now without further adieu, the story:**

* * *

The taxi cab home was more silent then she would have liked, that night.

On any normal day, Amy would have already gotten halfway through lecturing and arguing with her about whatever she did to disappoint her so. But Amy hadn't said a word during the ride home.

Actually, that might have been a lie. Amy did say certain things, but only to the taxi driver to ask if they were home yet. But not to Sammy.

However, Sammy knew she was not that lucky. That's why she was so fidgety. She knew her twin had come nowhere near close to finished unleashing her venom upon her. The moment they got home, Sammy knew she'd be in for it.

Amy was not that kind to keep up the silent treatment.

So Sammy waited. Every minute on the freeway was eternity to her the longer this trip was dragged out.

The cab made a pit stop on the way home, courtesy of Amy, at a nearby Seven-Eleven. Sammy didn't object, but she had a bad feeling about this. She reached for her luggage near her foot, and put it on her lap. After she unzipped it, she pulled out her money and quickly stuffed it in a hidden skirt pocket. Whenever they made stops like this, before going on Pahkitew Island, Amy would always snag whatever penny she could get out of Sammy, which usually resulted in Sammy getting nothing. Amy made sure of that.

But Sammy was not in the mood to share anything with her sister. She already spent her good years of childhood being Amy's doormat. She was treated like Amy's handmaiden, and she let her do it. But she was done. She had thought at one point that maybe Amy could change, could be less….dependent on her sister to do her bidding.

No, Sammy was tired of waiting for Amy to change. There was not a bit of hope left in her heart for Amy. She was freaking done.

Sammy slammed the car door behind her, and followed behind Amy, who had already walked in. When the twins walked in, the door sensory device alerted the cashier, who merely glanced at them. He was in is early twenties or less, and had shaggy light brown hair. He had a little stubble going on his chin. He was sitting on a stool and was holding a magazine, which his eyes immediately returned to after getting his fill of the twins.

_Or his fill of Amy_, Sammy thought disgustedly, _of freaking course. Please, don't stop on my account! By all means, eye-fuck her_!

She rolled her eyes as made her way to the snack aisle while Amy walked towards the Big Gulp fountain drinks.

_Because she's the desirable one, right? And I'm just invisible to everyone except my sister. _

As Sammy was contemplating her chip, candy, and snack bar choices, she mentally smacked herself.

_Dammit, Sammy! Now you're spitting in Jasmine's face after everything she's done for you!_

Sammy smiled at the thought of Jasmine. The surprising not-so-average-feet tall, fair chocolate skinned, dark eyed, pretty badasss, Australian minx. Jasmine had been her best- or rather, her only friend. She never really had the luxury of friends while Amy was around.

_Well_, she decided, _whatever hell Amy gives me, I'm glad it was me and not Jasmine that got kicked off the show_.

After some heavy debating, Sammy picked out a couple of Twinkies, a cookie, and a box of saltine crackers she could keep in her room. Satisfied with her goodies, she made her way to the fountain drinks while Amy checked out the refrigerated drinks.

She decided to just get a regular Coke, but hesitated. When Amy got angry, she got violent, and it was obvious she wasn't going to explode at her here in public. Typical Amy, the little bitch. Amy was most likely going to wait until they got home, and if Sammy didn't finish her drink by then, the rest of it will end up on and in her shirt and hair.

She dug her fingernails into her outstretched palm reaching for the button while her other hand was going through the cup sizes. Oh, screw it, she thought before finally grabbed one of the cups and pressed the Coke labeled button. She figured if she had one of the smaller cups, she could finish it in the cab.

She headed for the cashier, but Amy already beat her to it. She looked at Amy's items on the counter, which consisted of a blueberry soft pretzel, a bag of potato chips, and a cup of coffee. Sammy eyed the coffee cup with wariness.

_Well, so much for that. Won't need to use my drink against me if she's going to use her own_.

"Your total is eight sixty-two," the cashier notified Amy.

Sammy clutched her money wad through her skirt in case Amy tried to take it from her, but to her surprise, Amy was holding on to a clutch and snapped it open. Sammy almost couldn't believe her eyes. Amy was paying with her own money?!

_Am I hallucinating? Did she steal that purse? _

Sammy got a closer look at the purse, and sighed in relief when she realized the purse didn't already belong to her.

Amy pulled out a couple of dollar bills and handed them to the cashier, to which he then put them in the machine. The total on the mini-screen gave a different number this time.

"Okay, one sixteen," the cashier informed Amy.

Amy went back to fishing in the clutch again, and pulled out a couple of coins, a nickel and ten pennies. The hand that held the clutch went to her side.

"Dammit," Sammy heard her mutter. Amy looked at the cashier, "That's all I got."

Sammy was at a loss for words. She had never seen Amy in this situation before. Amy never once used her own money, and definitely did not coming up cheap-handed. Sammy almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

The cashier man looked her for a second and lightly tapped his index finger on the counter. "Hang on," he said to Amy. He took his right hand and reached for his back pocket. He pulled out a couple of dollars.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"No," Amy said, shaking her head, "No, please don't, I can just-"

"Don't worry about it," the cashier reassured her with a wink, "Won't even miss 'em." He held two dollars out and put them in the machine.

"No," Amy persisted, "I can't take your money."

_That's a first_, Sammy scoffed.

"It's too late," the cashier innocently stated, "I already put it in…! But if you really wanna make it up to me…" The receipt printed out and he wrote something on it and gave it to her along with the change, "You can buy me dinner," he smirked.

Amy giggled.

_Dear God, you have got to be kidding me…!_

"If that's your way of asking me out," Amy taunted him coyly, "I gotta tell you, a little unoriginal on your part."

The cashier raised his eyebrow, "Is that so? Well in that case, you've already got my number on the receipt there. Why don't you call me sometime, and maybe I'll have something more creative in mind."

_Oh, gag me._

Amy smirked at him, "I'll think about it." She grabbed her receipt and change and stuffed in her clutch. She put it pack in her own skirt pocket and grabbed her chips and pretzel in one hand and her coffee in the other. "I'm Amy, by the way."

"Charmed," he said, "I'm James."

_And I'm physically ill!_

"Be seeing you 'round, then, James," Amy seductively waved at him while strutting out the door without even acknowledging Sammy's presence. Sammy figured she better pay for her own crap before Amy decides to tell the cab driver to leave without her.

"Hey," James, the poor horny cashier boy greeted Sammy, "Was she your sister or something?" He pointed to the door Amy walked out of.

"Yeeaahh," Sammy replied with a heavy amount of dreariness. "We're twins." _Not that I'm proud of it, pervert._

"Oh," was all James said about the matter, Sammy thanked God. He scanned her items and after she paid for them, she was out the door. The taxi cab was still out and Amy was sitting in the passenger seat again. It wasn't enough to separate them for long, but it was a good distance nonetheless.

Sammy opened the door and got in the back seat with their luggage before the cab took off in silence once again.

* * *

When Sammy started to recognize the streets of her neighborhood again, she was feeling pessimistic. She knew Amy was going to call her out for her supposed treachery towards her and every perfidy since. Amy had their parents coiled around her manicured finger; they would never listen to Sammy, they never did. When Amy had changed the name on Sammy's birth certificate, her own freaking parents…brushed it off like it was nothing…!

But remembering Jasmine's advice had empowered her as well. She had to stop enabling Amy, she had to stand up for herself. As long as she held it close to her heart, she'd be fine. Oh, she would have given anything to have Jasmine here by her side right now…

Amy and Sammy took their luggage out of the cab. The cab driver had been pre-paid, thanks to the Total Drama Company, and left as soon as all the luggage cases were gone. Amy had taken out spare key and unlocked the white wooden front door. The twins had each taken their bags to their separate rooms. Sammy quickly took a shower and threw some pajamas on.

She had finished her soda in the cab like she planned, but didn't take one bit out of her other assorted snacks. She grabbed her plastic bag with the Seven Eleven logo on it and took out her box of crackers. She placed them on her dresser, and grabbing the bag with her cookies and Twinkies, she headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat them. Sammy didn't mind eating in her bedroom so much, but preferred not to get crumbs on her bed.

The moment she got downstairs, she saw Amy already sitting at the end of kitchen table. The overhead light was on, but everything else was turned off. Amy's hands were folded around her coffee cup and her teal eyes were fixated on it.

_Dammit_, she thought, _So close_.

With a soft sigh, Sammy placed her items on the other end of the table and took her seat there. She was reaching in the bag for her cookies when she heard a disgruntled sigh from Amy.

"What?" Sammy raised her voice with a hint of anger. If Amy got to be angry, so did she.

"Well done, Sparemy. Well fucking done."

Amy spoke sardonically and raised her voice on a mocking tone. Sammy scoffed.

"Did you honestly think I'd take the blame for that?" Sammy asked menacingly.

"Well I didn't think you'd practically poison me and sit idly by as they blew my ass out of that goddamn cannon!" Amy spoke in an equally menacing high whisper, probably so they wouldn't wake up their sleeping parents.

"Oh, you'll freaking live, Sammy retorted, "And don't forget that you were celebrating the fact they were about to blow my ass out of said cannon."

"Reasonably so," Amy narrowed her eyes at her younger sister, "As you've proved. Are you proud of yourself? You screwed your own sister, Samey."

"Once!" Sammy yelled in her whispers, "I screwed you over, once, dear sister. Meanwhile, how many times have you screwed me over? More than three times….so let's say….every day for nineteen years? You tried to kill me the moment we got off that blimp, Amy!"

"Don't you dare change the topic," Amy intimidated, "If I had just sat by like an idiot, you still would have dropped the damn balloon, and you still would have been voted off."

Sammy slammed her fist on the table furiously. Damn, did her sister have absolutely no faith in her? "No, I wouldn't! I had Jasmine with me! You just had to have your glory, again, like always. You're the one that popped the balloon, Amy. Not me. Just couldn't leave it alone could you? God, Amy, why does it always have to be a competition with you?!"

"Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch all you want. Pardon me if I'm trying to prevent you from making an embarrassment of this family."

Sammy scoffed, "Riiigggghhhttt. Because that's what you've got everyone convinced, right? You're the dotting daughter, and I'm your failure of a stand in. You've told yourself and everyone else that for so long, I think you've even started to believe it.

"But dammit, I have no friends because of you! Not even one! Remember cheer squad, sister? I was excited to join, but the moment you found out, you joined almost immediately after. If that wasn't enough, you almost made sure I was at the bottom of that pyramid, the low life, the weak link. I've heard you talk shit about me behind my back to the rest of the squad, Amy. They were talking about kicking me out!"

"Well, good fucking riddance then!" Amy retorted, "I don't want a liability on my team, anyway!"

Sammy made some kind of internal sound of shock and rage, and glared down at the table. What the hell did she ever do to deserve that? Being born? Her own family didn't give two shits about her. How the hell is that fair?!

"Is that all I am to you?" Sammy whispered out, "A liability?"

"Tch. You're surprised?" Amy said just as calmly.

Sammy sighed heavily. She absolutely hated her sister in that moment; she took back everything nice she ever said about Amy. Her sister was hopeless. She deserved everything Sammy did to her in the games, served her right.

Still, Sammy managed to make a somewhat smirk and said, "Thanks, sis. You're one of a kind."

Sammy angrily grabbed her Seven Eleven bag and stomped back upstairs to her room, slammed the door behind her. She plopped back down on her bed and tossed the back on the other side of the room.

_Fuck her. Fuck. Her. Snippy little bitch deserved it. I work my ass off trying to play nice, and this is how they repay me? She's getting rewarded for verbally and physically abused me! She tried to kill me for god's sake and no one cares! No one fucking gives a damn._

Not two minutes later, she heard another door slam and some stomping from downstairs. At first she thought it was Amy heading to her bedroom, but she would have heard the door next to her slam as well, for Amy's room was smack next to her. It was her parents. She heard their muffled voices downstairs, probably demanding to know what's going on.

She heard Amy's muffled voice, and assumed the word "Samey" came up in the conversation. Naturally. Why on Earth would their darling Amy take responsibility for her actions?

_What. Ever._

_Amy can bullshit them if she wants, whatever helps her sleep at night_, she thought. But Sammy knew she was nineteen now, she had the option to leave if she wanted.

So why didn't she?

She was absolutely miserable here as it is and no one's going to miss her anyway.

_Yes_, she thought, _I don't have to stick around and be the shit under their boot. _

_So that settles it then. _

_First chance I get, I'm so fucking out of here._

* * *

Sammy woke up at about 9:15 am with only one objective in mind: packing her bags and getting the hell out.

She sat up on her bed and looked at her unpacked luggage. She supposed it had been a good thing she was too lazy to unpack, if she was leaving anyway.

Her Seven Eleven bag was still across the room where she had thrown it. She was about to get up and stuff it in of her luggage cases but decided against it. If Amy had badmouthed her to their parents again, she could probably count on the fact she probably would not be getting breakfast from them.

Sammy thanked herself for the nice turn of events and grabbed the plastic bag. She ate one of her Twinkies and both cookies. She decided to save the other Twinkie for later, and went off to her drawer to pick out what she was going to wear.

But then she decided against that as well._ Fuck it; I'll just go out in my jammies. Others do it, so why can't I?_

So Sammy just left her pajamas on, a blue tank top and a pair of hot pink sweat shorts, and decided she'd be fine if she just ran a brush through her blonde hair and brushed her teeth. She put her brush and hygiene items in her bags, and shoved whatever clothes she had left here.

She grabbed and extra packing bag out of her closet and put her possessions in, she was not leaving them in Amy's hands. Other things like her bed, lamp, and dressers would have to stay. Her parents could throw them out if they wanted, she didn't care. She could get whatever she needed after she headed…wherever.

She was going to need a place to stay until she got her own apartment somewhere._ But I don't have any friends to stay with, dammit! Why didn't I think this through?! I can't just get a place to stay by shoving my tits at whatever horny bastard I come across..!_

But then she remembered, _Wait! Jasmine said her parents had a hotel room reserved for her when she got to California… Perfect! I can just ask Jasmine if I can stay there while she's still in the game! But would that still be okay with her….? …I wouldn't wanna-…Oh suck it up, Sam, just ask her!_

When both the twins had gotten eliminated, Jasmine had quickly grabbed Sammy before she had to get in the cannon. When Jasmine had asked Sammy to pull her sleeve up, she didn't know what the Australian was planning, but obliged anyway. Jasmine had a sharpie in her hands and wrote something on Sammy's skin. Sammy had nearly giggled, since she had been so ticklish but Jasmine had finished quickly.

"There's my number," she had said, "Call me if ya get that chance, mate."

Sammy had been so, so grateful to ever have Jasmine as a friend. Sammy hoped it could remain that way for a long while.

* * *

****Edit 11/01/14: Hated the way I ended this chapter, so I deleted it so it wouldn't looked as rushed****

**So that's that! Don't worry, this will be a multi-chapter fic, so more to come. I apologize for any wrong info, or OOC-ness here. So this has been the prologue! And I apologize for getting lazy near the end. XD**

**-Golden**


	2. The Pit of Despair She Called Home

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for the long wait for this story. It's been a hectic couple of weeks, I started writing chapter two, but deleted all the edits I made by mistake. I was pretty pissed off about that. **

**There was also matters concerning family, but I'm not gonna bother you guys with it. :) **

**Anyway if you guys still read this and still think this is a story worth doing, tell me please. I love your guys' reviews, and it only helps.**

**Also the first chapters to this story and IBMAA will go through some editing in the not too distant future, so be prepared for that.**

**And I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I at least wanted to get something up. I promise the next chapters won't be as short.**

* * *

Sammy couldn't stop tapping her foot against the taxi cab floor. She just didn't understand it. Every mile away from that hellhole should have been counted as a blessing. But she didn't feel blessed at all. She was sitting here, hunched over and fidgeting, trying to figure out what her next move would be. She moved some of her sunlight colored locks away from her face, teal eyes fixated down at her knees.

She still had a lot to think over.

According to Jasmine's directions to the taxi driver, Jasmine's hotel was somewhere in Pasadena, a mere eleven miles from where Sammy had once called home in Burbank. And according to the driver, he charged five dollars per mile, and according to her calculations, she would have to pay fifty-five dollars minimum.

Sammy dug through one of her smaller suitcases where she kept her money and counted her dollar amount….Fifty, fifty-two, fifty-seven….sixty-five. Well, at least she had enough to pay for the taxi ride. But when she got to the hotel, she would be near broke.

She would have to find a job.

Her only problem was that there wasn't really many qualifications Sammy thought would land her a decent job.

Although, she knew how to dance thanks to cheerleading. Maybe she could find somewhere she could put those skills to use….

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, _Yeah right; the only places that would still be hiring dancers are some really indecent clubs. No thanks, I have…..somewhat self respect, and there's no way in hell I'm getting rid of it now._

_Maybe Jasmine has a laptop I can use, there has to be some place hiring were I can keep my clothes on._

But she couldn't stay with Jasmine forever, she knew. The moment she had save enough, she would rent a place somewhere, hopefully cheap.

When it got to that point on her train of thought, that's when it hit her.

_Oh hell, what have I gotten myself in to?_

It had actually happened. Nineteen years of hell and she had done it.

She had spat in the face of the devil and was deliriously convinced she could get off scot free…

_God, am I insane? Have I been snorting hard drugs?! Shit! What the hell have I-? How did it come to this? Can I honestly stand up to my sis-to Amy and run off just like that without any sort of consequences? Ha-ha-bullshit! Ooohh, fuck mee…._

She mentally scolded herself. How could she have been such a fool?

_This is fucking Amy! I of all people should know how far she would to humiliate me, or worse! _

She wasn't even here, and somehow Amy still had that power over Sammy. Convincing her that things would only get worse if she defied her. Amy would screw thing up for her, she always did.

Sammy straightened her back and placed it against the leather seating.

_No! I cant think like that! Amy. Isn't. Here. I'll keep my distance from her forever if I have to, but I. Will not. Cave. Not for her, not for anyone._

And she knew as long as Jasmine was still on Pahkitew Island, Sammy had to start living independently, which meant learning to live by herself.

But she had a really bad feeling. She couldn't shake that no matter how many miles she put in between her and her sister.

* * *

_"Nooo, Amy, please don't tell!" A tearful six-year-old Sammy bawled and pleaded with her sister, tugging on the older twin's uniform sleeve._

_"Let me go, Samey!" Amy wrenched her arm away from her sister's grasp and opened the door, stomping to their mother. Sammy followed behind, tears staining her red cheeks as they got closer to their mother._

_Mrs. Marie Blake sat on her grey B&amp;B Italia couch, leisurely watching the television screen with a wine glass in her hand. When the girls got into the living room, she was laughing at whatever show she was watching._

_"Mommy!" Amy summoned and Sammy._

_"Oh girls!" She said smiling, picking up the remote to shut off the screen. "How was school today?" She asked, although not really caring half the time. She merely glanced over at her other bawling daughter. "Sam, stop that. Amy, why is she crying?"_

_"Amy, please! I'll do whatever you want!" Sammy fell to the ground, landing on her knees begging her sister not to speak._

_Amy ignored Sammy's pleas and angrily stated, "Awful! We were playing dodge ball, and Samey made me lose on purpose!"_

_"No, I didn't!"_

_"Yes, you did! She couldn't catch the ball and fell on her own legs and let me fall on her!"_

_"Are you hurt?" Marie asked, more to Amy than to Sammy, who nonetheless spoke up anyway._

_"My hand hurts," Sammy explained, wrapping her other had around her hurt wrist._

_But neither mother nor sister pay her any mind._

_"My knee turned purple, look!" Amy lifted up her knee so her mother could see the penny sized bruise on her daughter skin. _

_Marie put the wine glass down and grasped Amy's leg, examining the bruise. After a few seconds she released Amy's leg and glared over at Sammy._

_"Samey, Sammy, whatever your name is, go up to your room."_

_"But Mommy, my ha-!"_

_"Now, missy! And don't come out unless I say so."_

_Sammy looked at her mother with tear filled eyes, and ran up the stairs with a distressed moan whilst shedding more tears._

_Amy crossed her arms and smiled in the direction her sister ran off._

_But what she didn't know was that Sammy stayed in that bedroom, but her mother never came up. Sammy didn't come down for dinner, and was sent to school the next morning without breakfast. _

_What Amy also didn't know was that Sammy's teacher and the nurse called their mother when Sammy complained that it hurt her hand to write. A begrudging trip to the children's doctor said Sammy's wrist was badly sprained after she fell down on top of it, and after Amy fell on top of her. _

_Amy didn't know why her sister had a cast on her hand (Amy had thought she was faking for sympathy), or why Sammy couldn't draw or write for the next few weeks._

* * *

**I wasn't kidding when I said this was short!**

**I promise longer updates if you guys want me to continue!**

**-Golden**


	3. Behind Ice Cold Eyes

**Hello guys! I haven't died yet, so I'm still working on this story while I still have free time. Oh and this also turned out to be a bit of a rant, so you can just skip on to the story if you want ^^**

**I started school about two weeks ago, or so, and I had to drop Chemistry because…chemistry. And I got intermediate art instead, but I'm not officially meeting the teacher until tomorrow. So I was satisfied. **

**My mother almost blew a gasket cause she thought I should be taking an extra math class (my worst subject, barely got a D in Algebra II last year, taking Algebra I AB to review but is still lower than the TRIGONOMETRY I'LL HAVE TO DO IN CHEMISTRY!) and basically said I've taken "a step backwards" because I took regular art in freshmen year, and she basically saw no difference between that and intermediate art, so I'm like BULLSHIT, IT'S A FUCKIN HIGHER CLASS, MOM I REALLY NEED TO FOCUS ON MY ART RIGHT NOW, GOOOODDD!**

**Actually didn't say that, just told her it was an advanced art class and she all bullshits me saying "Oh. Well I apologize then."**

**So there's that. Also going through some heavy depression due to my dad, he's in pretty bad shape. I'm hoping he fights through it.**

**So those were all my reasons for not writing in a while, after you finish this chapter, you'll see my story related announcement at the bottom.**

* * *

Amy was once profoundly disturbed about how much pleasure she took from torturing her twin.

It gave her a sense of empowerment whenever Samey was the one who got in trouble, which was a pretty regular occurrence in their toddler years. It was some twisted sense of joy whenever her sister got hurt, physically or emotionally. She couldn't even remember a time she felt otherwise. Their feud got so out of hand; Amy couldn't remember who

even fired the first shot.

Although it seemed kind of ludicrous that Samey would have done it, she admitted. Samey never seemed to have a malicious bone in her tiny, uncoordinated body. She couldn't even throw a ping pong ball without it attacking the nearest occupants, or herself.

She was an unreliable screw-up! She basically asked for it in Amy's eyes. Amy didn't know why. She didn't even remember when her sister became in her sights for torture.

But the truth was that she didn't care anymore. She just didn't. Sparemy was never defended by or for anyone, and probably never would be. Her mother never told her she was doing wrong, and her friends, cheer squad, neighbors, Twitter followers, pen pals, teachers, classmates, or even enemies didn't care enough to stop her. They barely spared a glance toward the younger twin, and when it was, it was judgmental looks of disgust they threw at her. They were all well aware of the failure twin. They would barely tell her anything but insults.

So it wasn't like Amy was doing anything wrong.

And Samey never even tried to fight back either. She was never really that strong, neither physically or emotionally, for as long as Amy had the displeasure of calling her "sister". She was not a fighter. Samey rarely even argued, or talked back to Amy. She was a shy introvert, and she never really had any friends. So as far as Amy was concerned, it was okay.

_Everything was fine until that stupid show on that shit piece of land came along._ Amy remembered.

_It had began perfectly, hadn't it?_ Amy had her teammates basically worshipping and praising her…and shunning Samey. That was how Amy liked it. She could freely admit to wanting to be on top. That was just how it was. Amy was even planning on throwing herself in the ring for "Team Leader". So yes, Amy took credit for Samey's berry picking, but it was really that big of a deal, she took credit for Samey's work all the time. _Well, at least the _noteworthy_ work anyway._

But it was big enough deal to Samey that she created a scene in front of the whole team, saying how Amy was such a bitch and blah, blah, blah. It was a cute attempt, Amy nearly busted out laughing at her efforts. The tall Australian girl tried to intervene, but it was way too late. Samey had already dug her own grave, and was basically sprinting to it.

And yes, Amy put on the whole façade of crying in front of her teammates, and using Scarlett as her shoulder to cry on. She sneered as her team scolded poor little naïve Samey, because she knew everything was falling into place.

_That's_ when things started to go awry.

After her klutzy, moronic, dumbass spare screwed up and lost them the challenge, Amy _responsibly_ confessed her twin's failure to the rest of the team and urged her sister's elimination. She couldn't have possibly been more satisfied; she was this close to coming out victorious.

The moment Amy found her younger twin, she confiscated the apple Samey had as punishment for losing the challenge not really knowing what she was doing. But Amy was on Cloud Nine. Her twin liability was as good as gone.

She had leisurely swallowed the fruit as Chris McClain was about to tell Sparemy to pack her shit and get the fuck out. But her throat was starting to swell and she started panicking. Chris asked her if she was okay, Samey said her sister was faking for sympathy.

"_Aren't you,… _Samey?!"

_What?! But I'm not Samey!_ she tried to say, but her throat was too swelled up and she couldn't speak and only got out gargled choking sounds. And her senseless pleas were blissfully ignored as she was shoved into the cannon and was blown sky high.

Amy was humiliated on television. She was framed by her flesh and blood. So she had planned revenge. After she had healed her throat, she had swum back to the island. When she made it, she was caked in mud and moss, along with other things she really didn't want to know about. She hadn't showered, and the wet, sticky mud only added to how completely terrible she must have looked and smelled.

She looked for civilization, and only stopped every so often to eat. She had picked some berries that looked similar to the ones she had eaten, and hoped they weren't poisonous. She had even been able to roast a fish on a small fire, which took _forever_ to learn how to do.

And once she finally found her sister, she had made her appearance. The two butted heads for a while, until they were separated. Amy got a chance to wash off, and she waited until the elimination ceremony to learn her fate.

But as fate had it, both sisters were kicked off the show, and would not be participating for the million dollars she could have had.

So, yes, Amy did hate her sister. She hated her long before the show, and she'd still hate her long after. And she was positive that the feeling was mutual for Samey. There was no sugarcoating it.

Amy scoffed at the oak doors Amy stomped out of. If anyone should have been able to stomp out those doors in anger, it was her. _Samey_ wasn't the one who had to take the fall for her twin's stupidity. She didn't even know why she was spending so much of her precious thinking time on her double, when she _should _have been focusing on how she wanted to proceed with the adorable cashier, James.

She bit her bottom lip and smirked.

_Hmmmm, James_, she thought smiling blissfully, _Maybe….I can give the poor fool a fighting chance._

She stood up from her spot on the bottom of the stairs and was about to head up to her room when she was stopped by her mother.

"Amy?" Her mother summoned. She was brushing through her bob styled blonde hair, and was wearing some amount of eye shadow and lipstick. This usually meant that her mother had plans for the night. Which really didn't surprise Amy whatsoever, her mother ranked number one in terms of denial, of course Samey's outburst that morning wouldn't stop her from trying to look for a good time.

"Richard and I are heading out to dinner tonight," her mother explained, "Well, with a couple of friends…"

"Okay…" Amy replied.

"Would you like to come with us? I think it would be good to get your mind off things, you know?" Her mother made it sound more like a statement than a question. As if she had already decided Amy was going.

Amy internally rolled her eyes. When her mother usually asked if Amy wanted to accompany them to dinner, or whatever, this was almost always in the context of-

"Jimmy and Zoe are coming with us. And they're bringing their son, too! So, maybe you two could…"

_Theeerre it is!_

Every time, this happened, her mother wanted to set her up with some of her asshole friends' sons. Her mother always saw it as some kind of good business opportunity. Amy viewed it as a god awful season of "The Bachlorette".

But this was pretty much unavoidable, Amy knew. All of her dates had been hand chosen by her mother and no matter how hard Amy tried to play nice, there was really only one goddamn pattern Amy deduced among these men. _They were all part of some prestigious fucking "holier-than-thou-cuz-I'm-damn-near-wealthy-as-fuck" asshole group. _

_Thanks-not really, but never-in-this-lifetime-thanks!_

"Mom, I can't," Amy explained, feigning sincerity, "I have a cheer squad event tonight. You know, vice president slash co-captain and all. Can't skip it."

Her mother had a slightly disappointed look on her face, but covered it up just as quickly with a smile. "Oh, is there anything you girls are going to be doing tonight?"

"Club outing, maybe a movie…? I don't know, something fun."

"Well I'm glad someone will be having fun," her mother patted her daughter on the shoulder, "Especially after that horrid display your sister showed in the kitchen this morning, the ungrateful little…!" She stopped herself, as to make sure not to use the younger twin bashing as an offense to Amy. "Honey, I hope you never think me too harsh to you. If you ever need to talk about anything, you know I'm here, right?"

"Sure, mom."

"I'm serious, Amy. Don't hold your demons in like your sister. She held hers in for too long, until she let them out in an explosive burst of insults to her own family that didn't deserve it. Don't be like Samey; it'll ruin the best parts of you. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah mom, I know," Amy agreed, irritated, _that's the pot calling the kettle in denial, don'tcha think?_

Her mother pulled her close and wrapped her slightly tanned arms around Amy's nimble frame while the older twin begrudgingly reciprocated the hug. "God, I love you sweetheart."

"I know," Amy told her, "I love you, too."

Her mother pecked Amy on the forehead and sauntered off the living room, Amy guessed waiting for her the twin's stepfather, Richard to come home and get ready for that stupid dinner. She guessed it was a good thing he liked leaving early and coming home late. That was his specialty, after all, and it would give Amy enough time to call James and to decide if they were going to make plans for the night.

She scurried up the stairs and into her bedroom, immediately snatching her receipt that she had taped on her mirror. She grabbed her cell phone and plopped down on her memory foam mattress draped with Egyptian cotton sheets.

If her parents had any say in it, she would never talk to James again until the day they died. _They've pretty much put me on permanent fucking lockdown from any of his "type" as they not so gently put it. _Amy rolled her eyes. Since their mother was in some hot shit company Amy didn't bother to remember the name of, that meant she would try to set Amy up with her co-workers' sons, so mommy could give Amy "the perfect investment", which Amy hated. _She just wants to be sure I'm fucking rich enough to buy her a castle and three wine cellars for her and her Hubby Fuck Buddy._

Amy groaned in her sheets. If she was being honest, and completely fucking honest at that, that really deep down, she held a bit of envy for her twin. Even though she was ashamed to even _conceive _such a thought, she knew it was the inevitable truth.

She sighed heavily, turning over on her stomach. She glared at the wall angrily. _Yeah, I'm jealous of that two timing, backstabbing little sister of mine…because she could date whoever she wanted, whether they had money or not. She wasn't expected to do anything; mom could have cared less what, and who Samey was doing…_

Amy wondered if that was the reason she hated her sister so much….because she had more freedom. She shook her head. _No, we hated each other before I even knew what mom was trying to pull._

But she was done with all of it now. Now that her traitorous twin was gone, Amy needed to solve the other half of her problems. But first, she needed to see how serious James was when he demanded she take him out for dinner.

* * *

****Edit: 11/03/14 Edited a large part in the chapter, in fact chapter two and three might be going through some more editing in the distant future.****

**Now we have a bit of insight on Amy! And ooohh, do I see a ship over the horizon for Amy? So now Sammy in this chapter, but she will be checking out Jasmine's hotel next chapter. **

**Let me know what you guys think about this, and thank you for still continuing this story.**

**I hoping not to take too long on the next chapter, but just in case, I'm putting a temporary hiatus on both my stories on here until I can untangle my crap enough to work on them. **

**Until next update, my dearies~!**

**-Golden**


	4. ON TEMP CANCELATION, PLEASE READ

**Hey guys. First off, I'd like to apologize for the major hiatus I've put this story through. A general amount of procrastination at first, and then school. And then my dad died from brain cancer a month ago which was definitely hard.**

**So, in all fairness, I really do like where I'm taking this story. It's just that the last two chapters weren't as great, and didn't have a lot of effort put in like I did the first.**

**So even though I hate doing this again, I'm putting this story on further hiatus until I could:**

**a.) Rewrite a general amount of the story and put up a new version.**

**OR **

**b.) I can rewrite the last two chapters and continue from there.**

**Although it will most likely be the first.**

**Anyway, let me know where you guys think I should take this story in the comments as far as Jasmine and Sammy go. And hopefully my next update won't take nearly as long.**

**-Golden**


End file.
